Miracle
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Karena baginya, keluarga yang dimilikinya kini adalah keajaiban yang paling berharga.../NaruHina always/For NaruHina Fluffy Day/#NHFD6 #Family/


**Miracle**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fict ini.

Warning: typo(s), possibly OOC

Spesial for event NaruHina Fluffy Day #6!

.

.

Naruto duduk menyilangkan kaki di lantai di samping basinet rendah, di mana tengah tidur sesosok bayi berambut pirang –yang merupakan kopian dari dirinya sendiri- yang baru memasuki usia satu bulan.

Saat ini Hinata sedang keluar berbelanja untuk membeli semua keperluan rumah mereka bersama dengan dua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino. Sebenarnya Naruto telah menawarkan istrinya itu untuk pergi dengan membawa serta Boruto –nama sang bayi pirang- , tapi Hinata membalas dengan senyuman dan menggelengkan kepala, untuk selanjutnya dengan lembut ia menempatkan bayi berharga milik mereka ke lengan kokoh berwarna kecoklatan milik suaminya dengan satu tatapan yakin bahwa Naruto akan mampu menjaga Boruto selama ia pergi.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang. Sedikit canggung karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia sendirian bersama dengan sang bayi dan itu cukup membuat ia merasa gugup mengingat fakta tersebut.

Bayi itu tertidur tak lama setelah Hinata pergi meninggalkan mereka, jadi Naruto baru saja menempatkan sang bayi dalam basinet sebelum kini ia menempatkan diri duduk di samping basinet, hanya untuk menatap anak laki-lakinya yang tertidur tenang dengan deru nafasnya yang terdengar lembut dan stabil, seakan mencoba untuk membuat sang ayah percaya bahwa ini semua benar-benar nyata. Bahwa Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar telah menjadi seorang ayah dari seorang Uzumaki Boruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya saat sang bayi menggeliat perlahan. Ia mengelus dada, takut membuat sang bayi bangun dan membuatnya menangis. Menenangkan bayi yang sedang menangis bukan merupakan keahliannya, karena itu ia merasa takut jika saat anaknya mulai menangis, ia tidak akan bisa kembali menenangkannya. Tapi beruntung baginya karena sesaat kemudian sang bayi kembali tertidur nyenyak.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia menempatkan tangannya di dalam basinet dekat mendekati jari sang bayi. Dan setelah beberapa saat, sang bayi terbangun dan melingkarkan jari-jari mungilnya di sekeliling jari telunjuk sang ayah dan mencengkramnya erat-erat.

Naruto tersenyum dan menggoyangkan jarinya dengan lembut dalam genggaman anaknya.  
Untuk beberapa menit ia menikmati kegiatannya itu sebelum sang bayi mengeluarkan suara lain, yang Naruto ingat Hinata pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa itu adalah suara tangis sang bayi saat ia merasa lapar.

Sang bayi laki-laki membuka matanya dan menatap ayahnya sebelum mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, terlihat hampir menangis.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengangkat sang bayi dari basinet, dan mulai menggendongnya dengan gerakan sedikit kaku.

Sang bayi kini mengeluarkan suara tangisnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

"Hei, jagoan _tou-san_ jangan menangis. _Tou-san_ akan segera mengambilkan makanan untukmu, jadi berhentilah menangis, oke?" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan punggung anaknya. Namun sang bayi kembali mengeluarkan rengekan tangisnya dengan lebih keras ditambah air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari pipinya.

"Hei, hei, berhentilah menangis jagoan. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng." Naruto mulai terlihat panik, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang bayi dalam gendongannya tidak akan mungkin memahami apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh anaknya dari atas ke bawah secara perlahan. Mencoba meniru yang sang istri lakukan ketika menenangkan anak mereka.

Sambil terus mencoba menenangkan sang bayi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan yang terletak di dapur dan segera menyambar botol susu yang terletak di atas meja.

"Ini dia." dengan lembut Naruto memegang botol susu hangat tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke mulut kecil anak laki-lakinya. Sang bayi melebarkan kedua matanya dan mulai meminum susunya dengan rakus.

Naruto menghela napas lega dan kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke sofa di ruang tamu, dengan anaknya yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" Naruto bertanya, sambil mengambil botol yang kini tampak kosong dari mulut sang bayi.

Sang bayi tersenyum sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya riang, membuat Naruto gemas dengan sikap anaknya. Ia membawa sang bayi tepat di hadapan wajahnya dan menggesekkan hidung mereka perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar keajaiban bagi _tou-san_, kau tahu itu? Begitu juga dengan ibumu. Ibumu adalah wanita yang hebat dan kuat. Ibumu juga satu-satunya yang mau mengakui dan menyayangi _tou-san_ dengan tulus saat tidak ada satu pun orang yang mau memandang _tou-san_... Ibumu yang selalu ada di saat _tou-san_ jatuh... dan ibumu yang membuat _tou-san_ menyadari arti mencintai dan dicintai sebagai seorang lelaki..." Naruto tersenyum. Tidak mempedulikan sang bayi yang hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sebagai respon, ia tetap terus bercerita sambil membelai rambut sang bayi.

"Dan kamu juga adalah keajaiban bagi _tou-san_, Boruto, lebih dari yang kau tahu. Kehadiranmu membuat _tou-san_ merasakan arti keluarga yang lengkap dan sempurna. Terima kasih... karena kau telah lahir ke dunia sebagai anak _tou-san_... Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang hebat... _Tou-san_ mencintaimu..." Ia mencium kening sang bayi sebelum menempatkannya kembali ke basinet.

Naruto kembali menempatkan diri duduk di samping basinet sang bayi hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur dengan bertumpu sebelah tangan. Mungkin efek lelah karena lembur akibat tumpukan tugas sebagai hokage semalam masih terasa di tubuhnya.

.

.

Ketika Hinata pulang setengah jam kemudian, ia langsung menuju kamar sang anak. Ia tersenyum saat melihat suaminya yang tertidur pulas di samping anaknya yang juga telah kembali tidurk. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan suaminya yang terlihat lelah itu, namun mengingat posisi tidur Naruto yang bisa membuat seluruh badannya sakit ketika bangun nanti membuat Hinata memilih untuk membangunkannya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... Bangunlah... Lebih baik kau pindah ke tempat tidur jika kau mengantuk."

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya saat matanya menatap sosok Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau sudah pulang Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto tanpa berniat membalas kata-kata Hinata. Ia bangkit dan merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Iya... Maaf karena Naruto-_kun_ jadi harus menjaga Boruto... Apa dia merepotkanmu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata-_chan_... Boruto hanya sempat menangis karena lapar. Tapi semua sudah beres kok! Lihat saja, Boruto sudah kembali tidur."

Mereka berdua kini menatap sang bayi yang tertidur.

"Dia terlihat lucu kalau sedang tidur, bukan?" kata Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu membungkuk dan membelai kedua pipi sang bayi dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, dia adalah anugerah dan keajaiban yang kita miliki, Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata berkata lirih sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di bahu kekar milik suaminya.

"Tentu saja, dan kupikir itu karena ibunya adalah sebuah keajaiban." kata Naruto, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul sang istri dan mendekapnya lebih erat dengan tubuhnya.

"Uhh... Berhenti menggodaku, Naruto-_kun_.." rengek Hinata. Ia memukul pelan lengan kecoklatan yang melinggar di pinggulnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, meletakkan sebelah tangannya dengan lembut di bawah dagu sang istri, dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga ia bisa mencium bibir wanita terkasihnya dengan leluasa.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi dan membawa keajaiban itu dalam hidupku, Hinata-_chan_.."

_ karena baginya, keluarga yang dimilikinya kini adalah keajaiban yang paling berharga_

.

.

**FIN**

HAPPY NHFD FOR ALL NHLs~ ^-^


End file.
